Red and Sapphire
by WitChan
Summary: Sapphire likes Red, but Red likes Leaf, which makes Sapphire jealous of Leaf. Things turn worse for Red in Littleroot Town.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Chapter 1

In Littleroot Town, a girl named Sapphire is laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, smiling, daydreaming about the boy of her dreams, Red. Both were in their late teens. Her eyes were blue, her hair was brown, and the clothes and shoes she's wearing were blue.

Red's a Kanto native. Last month, Sapphire traveled to Kanto. When she first saw Red, she thought how hot he was. They became fast friends, too. The only problem she had with Red was that Red liked Leaf, another Kanto native.

She thought about inviting Red over to her house to get close to him, and to share her feelings to him. After pulling her cellphone out of her pocket, she dialed Red's number, waiting for him to respond.

He did. "Hi, Sapphire. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, Red. I want you to come over to my house for a Pokemon battle training. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, Sapphire."

"That's good! I'll see tomorrow."

"By the way, I'm bringing Leaf me."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend."

Sapphire sighed. "Fine, then."

"Is something wrong, Sapphire?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Sapphire lied. She then hung up, sighing again. "God, I hate Leaf."

A day later, Red and Leaf arrived at Littleroot Town, seeing Sapphire standing next to her house, walking towards her.

Sapphire opened her door. "Come on in."

Leaf and Red stepped in.

Sapphire closes the door. "Sit with me."

Together, the trainers sat on the sofa.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" asked Leaf.

"Our journeys. I'll go first," replied Red.

Sapphire listened to every word he was saying, which impressed her. Now, it was Leaf's turn to talk. She talked about how she collected many Pokemon, collecting badges, and beating the Elite Four, impressing Red, making Sapphire more jealous of her.

After Sapphire talked about hers, she stood up. "Let me show you guys my father's lab. It's pretty neat."

"Okay."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sapphire used her father's lab keys to unlock the door, opening it as she walked in. Red and Leaf followed her. She  
then closed it, putting the keys in her pocket, touring Leaf and Red.

"Your dad's lab looks awesome!" Leaf complimented.

"Thanks, Leaf."

"I agree," Red agreed. "You know, this lab kinda reminds me of Professor Oak's lab."

"Aren't you forgetting about something, Red?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh, yeah, our battle training. I haven't forgotten about that."

Now, Sapphire went to the backyard.

"We can do here at the backyard."

"Okay."

"Mind if I join the training, Red?" asked Leaf.

"Sure, Leaf."

Leaf hugged Red from behind as Sapphire turned around. "Thanks!"

Red blushed. "You're welcome, Leaf."

"Oh, for the love of... ugh..." thought Sapphire. "I got a better idea! How about us girls battle each other  
instead?" Sapphire suggested. "Sounds good, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Leaf accepted.

"I'm okay with it," said Red.

In the backyard, Leaf and Sapphire positioned themselves to battle, while Red stood inches away from them. Both  
released their Pokemon, Venusaur and Swampert.

"Go, Leaf!" cheered Red, much to Sapphire's shock.

Sapphire glared at Leaf, and Leaf noticed it.

"What's wrong with her?" thought Leaf.

Sapphire shrugged her glaring off. "Freeze that Venusaur with Ice Beam, Swampert!"

"Grass Knot, Venusaur!"

The Venusaur used Grass Knot, knocking Swampert out. His next opponent was Infernepe.

Sapphire pointed at Venusaur. "Knock him out with Flare Blitz!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

The Infernape ignited himself, tackling Venusaur. The Venusaur blacked out. Then, Leaf released Crawdaunt with a  
Quick Claw, an item making Pokemon go first.

"Use Crabhammer, Crawdaunt!"

"Use that dodging technique I taught you last week and use Close Combat!"

The Crawdaunt used Crabhammer, but Infernape avoided it with a backflip, impressing Red. The Infernape then smacked Crawdaunt with Close Combat, knocking him out.

"Go, Charizard!" Leaf released Charizard. "Air Slash!"

"Now use Stone Edge, Infernape!"

The Infernape threw stones toward Charizard, but Charizard moves his head to avoid each stone. Next, the Charizard slashed Infernape with his wings, blacking him out instantly, making Sapphire mad.

"I'm still gonna win!" said Sapphire. Her final Pokemon was Crustle. "Rock Slide!"

"Smoke him with Flamethrower, Charizard, and dodge Rock Slide if he has Sturdy!"

The Charizard crisped Crustle with Flamethrower, burning it, barely dodging Rock Slide, before the burn status  
inflicted Crustle, ending the battle as Sapphire facepalmed.

"Congratulations, Leaf!" said Red.

Sapphire growled, increasing her hatred towards Leaf. She then looked at Leaf, heading towards her, patting her on the shoulder. "Good battle, Leaf. You're the better trainer," said Sapphire, although, she pretended to give Leaf credit where credit was due. Now, she turned her attention to Red. "Wanna come to my room later today. I want to tell you something in private?"

"I won't mind."

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

In Sapphire's house, Sapphire walked out of the bathroom from upstairs, heading to the stairs. From there, she saw  
Leaf and Red talking to each other, while sitting on the couch. She glared at Leaf again, unbeknownst to her and Red. She thought of a plan to get Red for herself.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a long day, Leaf decided to go home. "I'm going home, Red. Aren't you coming with me?"

"Sapphire asked me to talk to her in private later today, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... Bye, then."

In Sapphire's room, Sapphire was nowhere to be found. "Where are you, Sapphire?"

The door closed, scaring Red a little. Behind him, Sapphire locked the door, getting him confused. He didn't know  
what was going on with Sapphire.

"What's wrong, Sapphire? Why are you acting a little weird?"

"You?"

"Me? Why?"

"Why is it always her?"

"Who?" Red asked. That serious look on Sapphire's face frightened him.

"Leaf," Sapphire replied. Without looking from behind, Red backed away from Sapphire as she stepped closer. "Why are you cheering for her and not me!?"

"I-I don't what y-you're talking about, Sapphire..." Red stammered. He eventually stumbled to Sapphire's bed and  
fell. Sapphire pinned him. Surprisingly, Sapphire was strong to keep him like this. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sapphire? Why are you doing this?"

"I love you, baby."

"Y-You love me?"

"Yes, Red. I want to stay with you forever."

"Is that why you're acting like this...? Look, Sapphire, I love Leaf. She's the girl of my dreams. I'm sorry."

"SORRY!?" Sapphire barked, feeling hurt. A slap from her terrified Red. Her laughing like a creep made things worse.  
"If you don't love me, then I'LL MAKE YOU."

What she meant was rape, and that's really bad. Sapphire was able to grab a rope from under her bed, using it to tie Red's hands behind his back. Red couldn't do anything but cry, but Sapphire didn't care.

Kissing and licking his neck wasn't enough, so she french-kissed him. She was moving her tongue fast like she hadn't kissed someone in a long time, but this was her first time. Red couldn't scream loud since Sapphire muffled them.

Now, she went under his pants and rubbed his cock, making it erect, but that's not all. She showed Red her breasts,  
almost touching his face with them.

"Suck on them," Sapphire demanded.

Looking scared, Red tasted one of her nipples. Red never got himself in a scary situation like this. It wasn't his  
fault, though. Sapphire was crazy for him.

When Red finished his sucking, Sapphire stripped him naked. She then teased Red's body with her tongue until she  
reached to his cock and sucked it.

"Sapphire, stop..." Red said, but Sapphire refused.

After Red came, Sapphire showed Red something else, and it was her pussy. She forced him to lick it while she was  
sitting on top of him. She was enjoying this so far, but not Red. Rocking on Red in this sad display of a crime made things better for Sapphire.

The next thing she did was thrusting Red's cock with her cunt, giving him a sick, evil smile on her face. "You're  
going to raise our child with me, Red, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"STOP, SAPPHIRE, PLEASE!"

Again, Sapphire silenced him with a kiss. He eventually came again, and Sapphire broke their kiss, touching his  
blushing cheeks with her hands.

"You're all mine, Red."

A third kiss occurred.

Days passed since the rape incident. Red didn't tell Leaf about it, or his mom, or anyone else for that matter,  
including his heated rival, Blue. He got a call from Professor Birch, and he answered it to see what Professor Birch want. Maybe it had something to do with Sapphire, perhaps?

"Hi, Professor Birch. Do you need anything?"

"Yes, Red, and I want you to get your ass to Hoenn and marry my daughter."

"M-Marry her? Why?"

"You're the only guy that got her pregnant, right?"

Red sighed. "Yes."

"Then marry her! She need you!"

Red sighed again. "Alright, then. I'll marry her."

It's been months since Red married Sapphire. The two lived in another house with their daughter, Amy. Living with  
Sapphire was like staying at a prison, but it was ten times worse.

Red checked the mailbox to see if he or Sapphire had any mail. One of them was from Leaf. "Dear Red, I got great  
news. I'm married! And guess who's my husband? Ruby, Sapphire's friend. I'm sorry I haven't told you this for months, Red. Sincerely, Leaf."

Much to Red's disappointment, he planted his face on the note, crying. "Why is this happening to me...? What did I  
do to deserve this...?"

Days went by.

While Sapphire washed the dishes, Red surprised her by touching the back of her body with her and kissing her. "I  
love you, Sapphire." Red finally accepted that Leaf moved on.

"Oh, Red. I love you too," Sapphire said.

The End


End file.
